


i need a hit, baby give me it

by kiriya



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Implied Kujo Kiriya/Hojou Emu, Kinda, M/M, Mind Control, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Vampire Bites, a sexual situation but not a lot of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriya/pseuds/kiriya
Summary: In which Emu is a vampire hunter, and Parad is a vampire... What's a little blood sucking between enemies?





	i need a hit, baby give me it

**Author's Note:**

> there's some mind control and "vampire bites make you horny" stuff here but i assure you. everything that happens in here is very consensual.

Emu worked hard to become a doctor.

He gave up six years of his life — a time where he never thought about vampires aside from the occasional fantasy game or western blockbuster — and abandoned his career as the genius gamer to wear the white coat. Overcoming his clumsiness, constant studying, sacrificing his social life, all so he could put a smile on people’s faces.

Never once did he anticipate that his medical career would entail him becoming _a vampire hunter_ , or that his life would become inextricably tangled in the undead.

Then again, it always had been. Emu just hadn’t realized it yet.

Now, here he is, with his back against a cement column, a vampire crawling into his lap like a predator stalking its prey, smiling like a child on Christmas — and Emu’s the present.

Parad’s smile is bright, visible even in the dim lights of the abandoned warehouse. His tongue darts out to wet his lips, and he becomes so close that even through the shadows, Emu can see his pupils dilate, the void of black chasing the red and blue to the rim in a single instant. Parad curls his fingers around the back of Emu’s neck, and Emu can hear Parad’s voice in his head, coiling around his thoughts like a snake, alive and warm: _Show me your neck._

Emu obeys, tilting his head to the side, exposing the pale expanse of his neck so Parad can give it a long, exploratory lick. It’s exaggerated and a little sloppy, but the sensation sends anticipatory chills down Emu’s spine nonetheless.

Despite being painfully turned-on, Emu musters enough spite to glare and remind Parad of the wooden crates nearby, “There’s lots of things I could make a stake with around here.”

Parad giggles against his neck. He shouldn’t find glee in a threat, and yet. Parad nips his shoulder with blunt teeth, a quick tease, and Emu yelps.

“That’d be dirty, Emu,” Parad replies. His voice is soaked with sweetness, like usual, but it’s thicker and deeper in a way that licks his insides with heat. Parad’s slowly slides his free hand up his thigh, towards his cock, already half-hard from so little. “You wouldn’t kill me without a fair fight, would you?” _Tell me the truth_.

The reply, “No,” comes easily.

They have a cease fire, for now: united against a common enemy, Dan Masamune, the original vampire, who wants to spread the virus to every corner of the earth. And Emu _wants_ this. He needs it. He _deserves_ it, with everything this year has put him through.

Parad straddles him, and their hips slot together perfectly, like a puzzle, like Parad was made to fit him (and maybe he was).

He can feel his own heat radiating between their bodies, warming Parad’s cold, lifeless body like a oven. Emu wraps his hands around the vampire’s shoulders, keeping him close.  

He really hates Parad, most of the time. Emu hates him for the despicable things he’s done, but the two of them were one heart, once, and sometimes, Emu wonders. If it were made to be like this, and where he’d be if Emu had been the one ripped from their body by a self-obsessed necromancer who thought death was his latest play thing.

Parad gives his neck another reverent lick before moving to look him in the eye. His red and blue eyes are dark and hazy, and his hand slips off the back of Emu’s neck, tracing the silver chain of the necklace Kiriya gave him before he died and his body went missing — Emu forces that train of thought to a halt.

The tips of Parad’s fingers touch the cross, and even through Emu shirt, it sizzles his skin. Parad shows no signs of minding, though.

“This won’t protect you, you know,” Parad observes. Emu does know. The usual tricks don’t work on Parad, since he’s one of the oldest vampires. His vampire. The air is thick with the sweet smell of arousal and burnt flesh and Parad tilts his head at him, curious. “Are you scared, Emu?”

Emu is firm in his answer, “Not of you.”

Parad giggles and buries his head in his neck. Parad’s nose tickles his jaw, making him squirm. Then, something else is there, warm and wet ... Kisses. Those are kisses.  
  
“Excited?”

“Yes.”

Pointed teeth hover right above his skin, lingering above the soft expanse of his neck like a sword on a string that’s snapping thread by thread.  
  
“Do you want me to bite you?”

“Yes,” Emu instists.

“How much? On a scale of one-to-ten?”

“ _Twenty_ ,” Emu pushes back against the hard weight of Parad’s body and nips his neck, making him yelp. “Stop teasing me.”

“That wasn’t very nice.”

“You’re not nice.”

Parad hums, thoughtful, and says, “That’s fair.” He tugs Emu back by his hair, making him whimper, and gives it another playful lick while palming the front of Emu’s jeans, where his cock is full and hard. “If you want to take this to next stage, say please.”

“Hngh, Parado,” Emu whines, squirming against his grip. “Please.”

Another laugh from Parad, wicked and cruel, and then his fangs are in him, sliding through his skin like a knife through warm butter.  
  
Emu whines through the pain and twists his fingers in Parad’s hair. He keens against Parad’s hard body, making desperate, unintelligible noises while a wave of pleasure washes over him and breaks into hot sensation. The buzz tumbles through his veins, making him feel loose and boneless. Everything inside him pulses with molten heat, his head, his gut, his hard cock.

The seconds bleed into minutes and time itself into bliss. Parad had bitten him before —  at the height of their bitter rivalry, enough to make him warm, dizzy, and easier to compel — but it wasn’t like this. Not this absolute euphoria, not enough to drown him with heat and make every nerve along his skin sing with pleasure.

“Emu,” Parad says. He’s inches in front his face now, staring. Parad’s hair is in a curly disarray, probably from Emu tugging and pulling. Emu hadn’t even noticed him stop, his mind too slow, his thoughts too heavy and too light all at the same time. Parad’s pupils dilate, and Parad’s voice breaks the clouds of his thoughts like a ray of sun, _What do you want_?

Emu’s blood is boiling. Every inch of him is hot and aches to be touched, and Parad’s mouth is smeared with bright red blood, _his blood_. Emu can smell it, and it smells like wine, heady and sweet.

“Kiss me,” Emu demands, leaning forward already.

Parad meets him halfway, crashing his mouth into Emu’s, and it’s so good. The _blood_ is so good, better than he ever imagined. He beckons Parad’s mouth open with his tongue, and it’s _intoxicating_ , warm and thick and sweet, so much all at once, so much better than any of times Emu’s vampire instincts got the better of him and he sucked on a paper cut.

Emu curls his fingers in the back of Parad’s coat and thinks, _Touch me_. It’s a shot in the dark, but Parad seems to hear him loud and clear, skillfully opening his jeans while lapping at the punctures where his neck meets his shoulder.

When his cock is free, Parad gives him another bloody kiss, and it’s like throwing back another shot of liquor. Emu's fangs itch, his cock aches, his head swims, but Parad’s voice is there when he’s loose, pulling him tight like a needle and thread.  
  
“You taste so good,” he murmurs in his ear, “Did you know that? My Emu.”

Parad wraps his hand around his cock, and Emu whines. Parad laughs and asks, “Are you always like this?” before commanding, _Talk to me._

 _“_ No, I’ve never— I-I didn’t know it would be so good.”

Parad grins at that, and his dark eyes dance with delight when a particularly skillful motion catches Emu off-guard, making him gasp.

Parad whispers his name and praise. His hands are as deft with him as they are with any game, until Emu is nothing but breathy sighs and soft moans. His thoughts come delayed, bobbing along the ocean of pleasure, until Parad’s voice throws him an anchor.  
  
_Come for me, Emu._

His orgasm hits him so hard he doesn’t even moan. The pressure threatens to split him apart. His nerves fire off, his muscles seize, and it’s all bound into a single, crescendoed gasp. The room swims until he sees the stars, colorful spots that overtake his vision until it’s consumed with blackness.

.

.

.

Emu wakes squinting against the sunlight that shines against his eyes through a thin sliver in his thick curtains. He blinks around the room, but of course, Parad is nowhere to be found. Emu doesn’t know what else he expected. He must have fainted. Embarrassing, but being half-vampire, his blood lacks the oxygen of most humans and he needs to be careful about losing too much too fast. Emu thought he was anemic, before all this.

He pulls the covers over his body. He’s naked nearly, just his boxers and Kiriya’s silver cross around his neck. It’s doesn’t burn him, not the way it would a real vampire, but it’s always warm, almost like it’s alive, right above his heart.

He can only ignore the sun for so long before his phone starts to buzz, a curt text from Hiiro reminding him to eat some sugar before work.

Underneath his phone, there’s a note. A quick scribble on some Mighty stationary.  

_See ya next game, M._

**Author's Note:**

> here’s my short, smutty contribution to ex-aid vampire fics. this concept opened my third eye, i have so many ideas about it. it goes hand-in-hand with ex-aid’s theme of defying death and it’s real horny. 
> 
> @ozuttly is a genius. "born of unfortunate circumstances" comes with my highest recommendation.
> 
> the title of this fic comes from "toxic" by britney spears. go listen to it.


End file.
